Una Volta Nella Vita on hiatus
by InsolentPup
Summary: Squalo get's a drink against his head, Xanxus plays with his weapons and a teaspoon of betrayal, what will happen if you put these three together? Well see for yourself.  Xanxus, Squalo x OC. Don't miss Lussuria's Tales about Varia childhoods R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Una volta nella vita **

Squalo get's a drink against his head, Xanxus plays with his weapons, and a teaspoon of betrayal. What happens if you put these three together? Well see for yourself. Pairing: Squalo x OC.

**Rating** : Not sure yet.  
**Helper** : Ukkie2k ( doesn't have a account )

**A/N **: I'm back! It's been such a long time since I wrote again. I'm trying to write new chapters of my stories: Bite me!, Fluffy or not fluffy that is the question, but I have no ideas how to continue! I finished for both stories about 25% but I'm stuck. So I will put both stories on hiatus for now. O yes, I'm an official student at Fontys University now! One big YAY for me. And now enjoy the story. **R&R**

**

* * *

**

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" a loud noise was heard through whole Italy, well it wouldn't be very surprising if it was heard by every single person in the continent named Europe. In Italy of course everyone knew that was a yell produced by a Mafioso named Suberbia Squalo. A 182 cm tall man with the longest silver hair you will ever see.  
But putting that aside we want to know the reason why this Varia sword master is yelling the Italian version of the plural "You".

- Only 5 minutes before the yell -

It was a normal day in Italy, the sun was shining, and children were playing while the parents and grandparents were watching. On the top of a hill was the Varia mansion. It seemed very peaceful, the mansion was surrounded by beautiful green trees and a sparkling lake. Who would ever guess the independent assassin squad of the Vongola lived in there? Well no one that lives outside Italy, everyone in Italy knew the Varia lived in there, you can even ask a five-year-old and the kid can tell you where they are.

In that mansion everything looked calm, it was very quiet and you couldn't see a soul. No wonder, it was only 11 am. No one can tell an assassin to get up that early, especially the murderous Varia.

In the bedroom of Superbia Squalo that is where our real story begins, in the middle of his big-ass bed that could easily fit 5 persons lay a big bundle under the blankets. Long silver hairs peaking out above the blanket on the pillow. Followed by some arms, the assassin was waking up. He stretched and opened his eyes. Suddenly blinking and looking under the blankets. Squalo gulped trying to recall what he did last night. Coming to the final conclusion he stayed home last night he looked again under the blankets and then pinched his arm, he was awake. What happened.. He wasn't dreaming.. He was awake, he didn't had a wild night he stayed at home.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" He yelled loudly. Startling the reason why he was yelling. That reason was a small woman. She sat up and was 100% awake now. "Fratello?" ( brother ) "Voooi! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER YOU BITCH!" she blinked " B-but father told me he was here.. in the Varia" she looked at him "Aren't you their leader?"

Squalo blinked again. _She thinks I'm the leader of the Varia! I like her! Wait… Father told me he was the leader of the Varia… VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI? _"Woman don't tell me your father is Vongola Nono!" She nodded and stayed silent. "VOOOOI!"

Suddenly a brown haired man ran into the room, he wore a raccoon tail and some red orange feathers in his hair and threw a glass against Squalo's head and pointed at him with two guns "Trash stop yelling so early in the fucking morning if you want to live any longer!"

After he said that he suddenly got tackled to the ground "Fratello!" Xanxus stared at the woman who tackled him and was now hugging him tightly "Woman… How do you dare to call me your fucking brother, and why are you hugging me!" he tried to get het of him.

She looked up at him "Father told me you were here" she smiled brightly and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Who told you woman?" Xanxus sat up and didn't even care to get her off him. Squalo got up after he got hit with the glass "Voi , your old man, the Nono told her" he rubbed his head "VOOOI don't throw glasses at me!"

* * *

**Omake.**  
**Lussuria's tales.**

- Xanxus childhood -

"Xanxus son! I brought you something back from Japan!" Vongola Nono said as he walked into his home. And a little Xanxus came running to him and hugged his leg. His father smiled, how cute his little son was. He gave him a big package "Since you said you are bored when I'm gone I bought you some movies" Xanxus smiled brightly, he was just 5 years old and already loved movies " Nonno are they about mafia?" he asked cutely, he loved mafia movies. He laughed and nodded "Yes Xanxus they are all about mafia "

One month later Timoteo came back from a one week visit from Japan again and he got a glass against his head "You're late!" Timoteo looked at his son with wide eyes "Xanxus why are you throwing with glasses?" Xanxus smiled brightly and hugged him "All the mafia bosses did that in the movies you gave me! So I will do it too, I'll become a good mafia bos!"

- Present Time -

"And that is how bossu started with the glass throwing" he smiled brightly finishing his story. Squalo was twitching and got up mumbling something about killing the old man for bringing him is this mess.

* * *

Yay! A new story and a new start for the Varia, I hope you all like it. I know it's rather short, but it's just the beginning. The next chapter will come somewhere this week I guess. I hope you guys liked the Omake hehe. Each chapter there will be a little story from Lussuria. If you have a funny idea for this tell me! I'll be more than happy to make a little story of it. Well then I'm off now. R&R or Xanxus will throw glasses at you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

And here is chapter two! I'm sick for three weeks now and I'm getting crazy I want and NEED to go to school but I can't. I hope they won't kick me out of school T-T I'm so scared that'll happen. I hope I feel well enough to go tomorrow sighies. But you guys don't mind, it'll mean more updates lol. Well here it is hope you enjoy .** R&R.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_She looked up at him "Father told me you were here" she smiled brightly and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Who told you woman?" Xanxus sat up and didn't even care to get her off him. Squalo got up after he got hit with the glass "Voi , your old man, the Nono told her" he rubbed his head "VOOOI don't throw glasses at me!"_

_

* * *

_

"Woman tell me now how you fucking got in here" Xanxus looked at the woman who was still hugging him. She smiled brightly at him her green eyes sparkling "I snuck past the security " Xanxus blinked "LUSSURIA fire that security trash NOW!" he looked back at the woman "And the lasers?" "Blew up the security system " he was now staring at her twitching. The brunette smiled charmingly at him. Mammon was counting in the meantime how much money it would cost for a new security system and guards "If we just leave the guards, I'll make profit" the baby laughed.

Squalo just sat there, silent for the first time of his life staring at the two. He had to admit, she and Xanxus looked alike, there were small differences , she had stunning green eyes, her hair was brownish gold and her skin was not as tanned as Xanxus skin was. She looked so innocent, only the look in her eyes showed she was far from an innocent little girl. He liked her, the guards were annoying and as she proved now, weak. The security system always annoyed him, he always forgot they had it when he was drunk and happily walking through the mansion.

Suddenly Lussuria walked back in "Bossu, they quit their jobs" he whined "I asked them why because I wanted to fire them, but they talked nonsense , things about fluffy underwear and burning their eyes out, and one man sat on the floor sucking his thumb while mumbling something about bunnies" he blinked.

Everyone stared at the woman now " ….. "

She smirked a bit " I can't help it" Xanxus sighed "Why are you here woma-.. What's your name?" he looked at her. Now it was her time to stare at him "You.. seriously forgot me? " she sighed "Alessia, my name is Alessia " Lussuria hugged her "Alia-chan! Finally a woman in the Varia, I can't wait to go shopping with you!" he pshed her out of the room to take her out to shop.

"A-ah wait" she threw a letter to Xanxus which he tried to catch, in result he tripped and fell.  
Followed by a loud laugh from Squalo. Which was followed by "VOOOI! STOP THROWING GLASSES!"

xXx Seven hours later xXx

Alessia stumbled into the mansion with a shitload of bags and fell on the couch where Squalo sat on. "Voi woman look where you fall!" he said while poking her head. "I have a name" she muttered weakly and stayed there "I'll make you dinner if you let me lay here" he grinned "Woman do you know how to cook?" she nodded "Well then you made yourself a deal, it better be good."

* * *

**Omake.**

**Lussuria's tales.**

How Levi became obsessed with Xanxus.

One day the varia went to the hot springs, Mammon had won the lottery and with the price money he got tickets for a hot spring vacation. At some point in the hot spring a fight started between Squalo and Belphegore and Xanxus got pissed stood up and pointed his gun, where-ever he got them from, to them, Squalo lost balance and suddenly the boss lost his towel. Ever since that day Levi wanted to stay at boss' side.

* * *

Short chapter this time, yesterday night I had to go to the hospital. We still don't know what I have, yay for tests. Well I hope I'll get better soon. Next chapter will come when I get reviews! So review or no new chapter.  
Xanxus: Don't you dare not to update trash!  
Me: Make me! I am your god in this story!  
Xanxus: -get's out guns- Say that again woman!  
me: P-please review if you want me to live.


End file.
